Temple of Nimir
The Temple of Nimir is a location under the Lanilor Lane district of Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The entrance is found in the far northeast corner of the district, past Madame Eve's and the Black Market. The hatch is initially locked, and the key is in the possession of the Champions Aulus and Minius. They were sent to the temple by Messalina on a mission to mop-up the remaining undead. Upset at their lengthy absence, she asks you to find them and tell them to get a move on for the quest Old Dog or New Tricks?. You can find them outside the Prancing Seahorse, arguing over who should go in. They ask you to make the decision for them. Whoever is chosen goes to the temple, unlocking the entrance. Outside the entrance you'll find a locked chest. Its key is to the southeast, on a table in the corner. __TOC__ Layout Your experience in the temple will differ slightly depending on if you choose to send in Aulus or Minius during the quest Old Dog or New Tricks?, as detailed below. Inside the temple's catacombs and caves, you'll face level 38 ghosts and skeletons who have a number of skills at their disposal. There are also plenty of urns in the catacombs area, some of which contain a couple of hundred gold. Area of effect skills such as Whirlwind can be helpful to smash several urns at once if you're interested in looting them as quickly as possible. Key From the entrance, follow the corridor south, then west. You'll soon find yourself at a room with a three-way intersection. Proceed south, looting the Key ("2" on map below) from a skeleton's hand along the way. The key unlocks the iron gate to the treasure room, and is only present if Minius was sent into the temple. (If you sent Aulus, the key is not present, and is not needed because the gate is already unlocked). Lever Puzzle In the southern room is a lever puzzle. Solving it raises a wall on the north side of the room, allowing you to open a chest (containing random loot), and mine Gold & Iron Ore Veins. If Minius was sent to the temple he'll also be trapped behind the wall. The puzzle consists of seven levers and four walls in the southwest area of the room. Each lever raises/lowers one or more walls. Interacting with the pedestal offers a hint about what needs to be done: "When all is coloured green ... only then, the trapped shall be seen!" This refers to the green lights that are activated when a lever is used to raise a wall. Simply pull the levers until you've found a way to raise all four walls simultaneously. Lever puzzle solution To raise all four walls, pull the levers (numbered in a clockwise direction, see image on right) in the following order: *1 *3 *4 *7 *3 *1 After solving the puzzle, loot the chest and ore behind the wall to the north. Don't waste exp on mindreading Minius if he is present, it reveals the location of the treasure room key ("2" on map below) that you've already acquired if you've been following the walkthrough. Return to the three-way intersection. Treasure Room From the three-way intersection near the entrance go west. The catacombs soon cease, and a cave-like section of tunnels begins. This section contains a dozen plants (Black Rose and Earth Root), along with eight ore veins (Droxlerite and Venom Stone). Refer to the map below for their Divinity II Divinity II locations, if interested. Continue along the tunnel until you reach a second three-way intersection. Go left (west) to find an iron gate ("3" on map below). The gate is closed and locked if you sent Minius to the temple, requiring the key ("2" on map) to unlock. If you sent Aulus, the gate is unlocked and opened. The treasure room contains more gold and valuables than you could possibly carry, including paintings, vases, statues, and massive piles of coins. You'll have to settle for looting the two unlocked chests. The southern chest contains random loot. The northern chest contains more random loot, along with Shadow Archer Leggings, part of the Shadow Archer armor set. You'll also find the corpse of Aulus here, if he was sent to the temple. Return to the second three-way intersection when you're ready. Baldini Room From the second three-way intersection, head east, looting the plants and ore along the way. Follow the large curve northward (you may notice a skeleton or two crushed between the rocks in this area) and press onward. In front of a pair of large statues you'll come across another pedestal, which offers the following advice: "Sometimes, the only way forwards ... is backwards." This refers to performing a back-flip jump later on (see Trivia below for a note about the pedestal hint). Proceed north past the pedestal, and you'll find the ghost of Baldini ("5" on map below), a perfume maker who perished here. His corpse can be found on the ground nearby. He offers the Baldini's Bouquet quest, in which he'd like you to obtain The Flower that doesn't Exist from a ledge high above. Once you've got it, he'd like you to take it his niece Chanelle at Chez Chanelle to be brewed into a perfume, so that he can smell it and enter the Hall of Echoes in peace. You can mindread him to find out that there is a hidden button on a chest above, but this is not necessary (the button can be pressed without mindreading Baldini). At ground-level you'll find a lockpickable chest along the eastern wall. The flower and two more chests are high above you, requiring some ladder climbing, lever pulling, jumping, and teleporter use to obtain. Obtaining the flower and looting the chests Climb the ladder in the northwest corner to a platform, then up the second ladder to another platform containing a lever. Pull the lever, causing a ladder to descend. Turn around, and jump to the platform in the southwest corner. Pull the lever here, causing another ladder to descend, then fall to the ground. Climb the next ladder (east of the one you've already climbed) to a platform, then another ladder to a higher platform. Turn around and jump south to a platform that has a corpse on it. Turn east, and jump to the next platform. Pull the lever here to activate the teleporters in the room, then fall to the ground. Enter the ground-level teleporter to be taken to a higher platform. Climb the nearby ladder to the north. Jump to the platform in the southeast corner of the room. Climb the ladder to a small platform. (You may wish to quicksave here in case you miss the next jump.) Partially descend the ladder to the west, then jump off, performing a back-flip and landing on the platform containing The Flower that doesn't Exist. Loot it, then ascend the small ramp to the west. Loot the unlocked chest here (containing random loot), then press the button behind it. This causes a platform to appear between you and the other chest, further to the west. Walk off the platform behind the chest (westward), landing on the newly spawned platform below. Perform a running jump west, to reach the platform with the chest. (If you miss and fall to the ground, you can climb the second set of ladders, then jump from the platform with a corpse on it.) Open the unlocked chest for random loot and Dragon Wizard Bracers, part of the Dragon Wizard armor set. Enemies *Dungeon Soldier Ghosts (level 38) *Dungeon Soldier Skeletons (level 38) Quests *Baldini's Bouquet *Old Dog or New Tricks? Loot *Black Rose − ×4 *Chest − locked, random loot, in Baldini room *Chest − unlocked, random loot, ×2, one after solving lever puzzle and one in treasure room *Chest − unlocked, Shadow Archer Leggings and random loot, in treasure room chest *Chest − unlocked, Dragon Wizard Bracers and random loot, in Baldini room chest *Droxlerite Ore Vein − ×4 *Earth Root − ×8 *Gold Ore Vein − ×1, after solving lever puzzle *Iron Ore Vein − ×1, after solving lever puzzle *Key − in skeleton's hand, only needed/present if Minius was sent to the temple *The Flower that doesn't Exist − in Baldini room *Venom Stone Ore Vein − ×4 Exits *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) Notes *According to a post on the Larian message board by a developer, the "only way forwards is backwards" pedestal message refers to a back-flip jump that is "very hard to figure out – you never had to do anything like that before and the camera doesn't really show when to jump – we decided to put this rather cryptic sign there." It goes on to say that a platform was moved slightly when decorated by artists, making it possible to perform a regular jump. This apparently caused some confusion concerning the pedestal's message. Gallery Temple of Nimir interior (D2 FoV location).png|Interior Temple of Nimir key (D2 FoV location item).png|Key in skeleton's hand Temple of Nimir lever puzzle (D2 FoV location).png|Lever puzzle Temple of Nimir treasure room (D2 FoV location).png|Treasure room Temple of Nimir baldini room (D2 FoV location).png|The flower is a long way up Temple of Nimir map lever puzzle (D2 FoV location item).png Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 01 (D2 FoV location).png|01 – Climb ladders in northwest corner Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 02 (D2 FoV location).png|02 – Pull lever at the top Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 03 (D2 FoV location).png|03 – Jump to southwest corner and pull another lever Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 04 (D2 FoV location).png|04 – Fall to ground and climb the next set of ladders Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 05 (D2 FoV location).png|05 – Jump south to next platform with a corpse Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 06 (D2 FoV location).png|06 – Jump east to next platform with lever Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 07 (D2 FoV location).png|07 – Fall to ground, use teleporter, then climb ladder to the north Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 08 (D2 FoV location).png|08 – Jump to platform in southeast corner, climb ladder Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 09 (D2 FoV location).png|09 – Partially descend ladder on other (west) side, jump off from position shown Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 10 (D2 FoV location).png|10 – On next platform, loot the flower and the chest Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 11 (D2 FoV location).png|11 – Push the button on the rear of the chest Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 12 (D2 FoV location).png|12 – This causes a platform to appear below you (slightly to the west) Temple of Nimir baldini room ascent 13 (D2 FoV location).png|13 – Walk off and fall to the new platform, then jump to the chest in the southwest corner Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations